


Paragon; A Tale of Four Stevens

by TheAnomalyExpert



Category: Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Fandom)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portals, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Technical Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnomalyExpert/pseuds/TheAnomalyExpert
Summary: Many may think that Stevens life may finally calm down after he redeemed the Diamonds and healed the corrupted gems, now he was well known. Maybe a bit too well known because adventure soon summons him after an Interdimensional Being chose him and 3 others to save and help a parallel Earth with one major difference...





	Paragon; A Tale of Four Stevens

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own Steven Universe or the alternate Stevens, but the original content is credited to me.
> 
> Blue Steven will be based on a combination of @https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com & @https://teamfadedblue.tumblr.com Stevens
> 
> Yellow Steven will be based on Squish13´s Golden Universe Gaiden on AO3.
> 
> White Steven is based on @https://ask-whitepearl-and-steven.tumblr.com Steven, albeit a few minor changes.

The universe is always expanding since the event many of us would like to call ¨the Big Bang¨. It was a big explosion of a tiny but unimaginably white-hot ball of energy containing all the matter in the universe, when the BANG happened it spread all the matter across the void of space making the stars, planets, and everything else in between, including life…

 

Life is harder to explain that than the physics of quantum mechanics because we are unpredictable. We are unpredictable because of the creation of the mind. And the mind allowed us to think. Finally, the ability to think allowed us to make choices…

 

Choices influenced the development of life in so many ways that the physics of existence had to do something about it, So now, whenever a choice is made, the choice makes an entirely new universe in a bubble we call a Dimension.

 

With all these dimensions being created you may think ¨How do we keep track of all these choices creating these dimensions, and vice versa?¨, lets just say you ever wonder what there is in the space between all the dimensions?

____________________________________________________________________________

It was a quiet and calm evening in the town of Beach City. 

 

It should be because the local heroes of Beach City, called the Crystal Gems, a group of aliens from beyond our solar system originally belonging to a planet called Homeworld ruled by the Great Diamond Authority, a group of 4 supposedly ruthless matriarchs.

 

The Crystal Gems protect Earth from monsters, collect ancient artifacts, and fend off the threats of their homeworld, but not anymore, because their leader Rose Quartz was actually secretly one of the leaders of the Diamond Authority, she had to give up her physical form to her son Steven, technically passing her authority to him, but unintentionally all her problems.

 

Now, after over 2 years worth of dramatic events, it was peaceful, almost all corrupted gems were cured (there might be a few stragglers) and either living in Beach City or back on Homeworld, the cluster would forever be dormant till some other time (hopefully never), and Homeworld and the Diamonds would never threaten Earth again.

 

At the car wash, Steven Universe and his father, former rock star, Greg Universe were sitting on the Universe van next to the carwash watching the sunset and talking about life lessons, and this one was getting rather interesting.

 

¨...And that is why I really don´t go to oldies concerts anymore¨. Explained Greg chuckling, rubbing his balding head and remembering some rather forgettable memories.

 

¨Yeah, I think we all have to face it at one point¨. Commented Steven smiling, he could somewhat understand what his father meant.

 

¨I know schtuball, but when you´re young you may not realize when you getting old till you throw out your back for doing something wild for the first time¨. Replied Greg putting a hand on a spot on his back.

 

¨Ouch¨.

 

¨Yeah, and speaking of which, did I ever tell you exactly why I became a rock star¨? Asked Greg to Steven, he figured it was time to tell him something he didn´t tell him at all. It was probably time anyway, because of 2 reasons. One; From what happened to Steven recently, like finding out his own mother is technically a former alien monarch, the Diamonds coming to get the thing they called ¨The Cluster¨, and basically whatever happened on Homeworld to get the Diamonds to stop threatening Earth to heal all the gems that were turned into monsters, this news will seem like nothing. And two; Since Steven got to know his mother's side of the family, Greg had a feeling he´ll start asking questions about his side of the family.

 

In other words, he had to prepare him in case there would be any extra drama if it were to come.

 

¨No, I always thought you weren´t doing well in college and had to become a one-man band to make a good living and follow your passion¨. Answered Steven looking at Greg confused, he knew that his father could be a bit confusing with lessons, then he thought for a bit. ¨Wait… Is there gonna be a story¨?

 

¨Yep, get comfy Steven, I´ll get something to help me with this, and just a very gentle heads up, this is the hardest thing for me to explain aside from explaining how you were born¨. Greg slid off the van and opened the back of the van and crawled in, the sound of rummaging resonated from within. ¨I know it´s in here somewhere- Ah ha! Here it is¨.

 

Greg came out with an object resembling a thick book and climbed back on top of the van and opened it, expelling a large cloud of dust causing both of them to sneeze.

 

¨Ah- CHOO¨!

 

The sneeze removed a good portion of the dust to reveal the title of the book, which was ¨Childhood Photos¨, the book was red with brown letters.

 

¨And Steven, there is a good reason why I haven´t shown you this earlier¨. He pointed to a photo of a young child almost resembling Steven, but a bit taller and a browner shade of hair in a blue shirt and black shorts. ¨This was me when I was 12¨.

 

¨Wow, you look so much like me¨! Steven remarked.

 

¨I know, it runs in the family. Anyways speaking of family, it´s what I´m gonna tell you about¨. Greg sighed. ¨My parents and I didn´t have a… Good relationship when I became a rock star, so to say¨. He explained turning the page to show a couple, a semi-stout man with brown eyes, hair and a beard wearing a white shirt with a red-striped tie and in khakis, and a woman a bit on the heavy side with curly amber hair, wearing a casual dress with daisies printed on it and she was also wearing red lipstick.

 

¨So those are my grandparents¨? Asked Steven, putting his fingers on the photo. ¨And why did you have a bad relationship with them¨.

 

¨Because Steven, they thought my passion for music was interfering with school and possibly their hopes for me becoming some sort of businessman or whatever to support them financially, and even though they might´ve had a point I didn´t let them stop me, even when they told me that they were throw away my favorite guitar that didn´t faze me, so when I dropped out of college and became a one-man band I was gonna show them that I could make a good living with my passion¨. Explained Greg, as they flipped through the photos which were in chronological order. ¨And look at me now. I have a lot of money in my name and have a great son¨. Greg ruffled his hair and Steven laughed.

 

¨And that was because I met your mother here in town, even after she told me that life was short¨. He said closing the album.

 

¨Yeah, though I always wondered what would´ve happened if something went differently when you were here¨. Replied Steven.

 

¨Eeeehhh, probably become more well-known and get hooked with someone else, but I wouldn´t change Rose for anyone else in the world¨. Admitted Greg, looking at his watch. ¨Boy, look at the time, I better start closing down the wash¨.

 

¨And I should probably head back to the temple anyway¨. Steven said sliding the van and landing on the pavement and started walking. ¨See you tomorrow Dad¨.

 

¨You too, bud¨.

____________________________________________________________________________

(The temple...)

Steven came up the steps of his home, it was recently fixed by Bismuth when parts of Blue Diamonds arm ship crashed into it during the wedding, now half the house looked like the original, and the other half looked like some really armored up version of it.

 

Steven entered his home, he saw it was dark, so he turned on the light switch, to Steven´s wonder there was a note underneath the light switch, it read;

`Steven,

We are out on a mission, sorry we didn´t invite you, but by the time we possibly could come back would be way past your bedtime, not to worry though we´ll let you see what we were looking for in the morning.

Love, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl´.

 

¨Well it looks like I have to put myself to bed then¨. Steven sighed to himself.

 

He began to do his nightly routine of cleaning his ears, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and polishing his gem. He climbed into bed and looked down to say goodnight to his stuffed animals. ¨Goodnight Happy Bear, goodnight Sad Bunny, goodnight Playful Kitty, goodnight... ¨ He was about to address the fourth person when he realized there was no fourth person, Steven shrugged and improvised. ¨Goodnight whatever powerful being that is watching me¨.

 

As Steven fell asleep, a floating ball of energy about the size of a small basketball emanating a soft comforting blue glow appeared outside the window next to Steven´s bed.

 

_ ¨Ah, finally, the final chosen one¨. _ A soft feminine yet chirpy voice whispered from the orb.  _ ¨He and the other three will help me with my little `pet project´ _ .

 

The orb phased through the wall and hovered over Steven and a dimly lit tendril extended from the orb and touched Steven´s forehead.  _ ¨Sleep tight pink one, I just need to know if you have done everything to know if you are ready for the transport soon¨. _ The tendril began to pulsate a soft yet visible glow from Steven´s head to the orb.

 

After 15 seconds the tendril was removed from Steven´s head.  _ ¨Yes you have already done it and a whole lot more, who knew the son of a Diamond could do so much change to an entire civilization of living rocks, and now to pack up some personal belongings¨.  _ The orb then shot out 2 more tendrils, picked up Stevens cellphone & charger,  with them, placed the 2 objects inside Stevens cheeseburger backpack, and closed it shut.

 

The orb then phased out of the window and rose to the night sky to blend in like a star.

 

The orb then proceeded to float to the familiar setting of Connie's home.  _ ¨I may have done this three times already to her but that was in different versions of her, but I know she´s someone that can help them with my project¨.  _ The orb said to itself.

 

The orb then proceeded to enter Connie´s room by phasing through the window, Connie was fast asleep, so the orb did a similar thing as it did with Steven but this tendril had 3 additional finger-like appendages that ended in points, the clawed tendril softly landed on Connie´s forehead.  _ ¨Initiating memory download, mainly all knowledge on Steven Universe, gems, and combat practice¨ _ .

 

The tendril began to pulsate from Connie´s head to the orb, after about 15 seconds the tendril lifted from her forehead and retracted to the orb.  _ ¨Got all the memories from her and the others that I needed, and it´s a good thing doesn´t remove memories when downloading them or else, it may be another case of sudden amnesia¨ _ . The orb said to itself as it once again lifted itself to the sky, then in a burst of blue light, it disappeared. No person noticed it, only a few nocturnal animals and drowsy birds batted an eye at it.

____________________________________________________________________________

(In a dimension unforeseeable to many great thinkers...)

The orb rematerialized in a dimly lit room and landed softly on a sky blue cushion.

 

_ ¨Perfect and this one also had no trouble whatsoever getting all the info I needed from this version of the boy Steven Universe and his friend Connie, though I´ll only be physically be using the Stevens¨.  _ The same soft feminine chirpy voice sounded through the room.

 

A small figure approached the orb, it was by comparison to the orb a little over two feet tall, it had a feminine figure, sky blue skin, blue hair with gold tips set in a pixie cut with large points of hair sticking up from atop her head, round eyes with indigo pupils, and a curved upward nose. She wore some sort of metal vest that went down to her waist, and below the armor, she wore a black short-sleeved shirt, the skirt she wore was a plain and simple violet that went to her lower legs, her feet had 2 pointed toes with a third one on the heel. 

 

_ ¨The stuff that I´m doing is prohibited by the highest powers, but if anything has taught me from watching these kinds of universes in specific, is that if you want to change something big you have to go big, that was how Pink Diamond had to do it in many dimensions¨ _ . The figure said as she put a hand on it, the hand only had two fingers and a thumb and had short claws. She then pulled out a little ball of green energy from the orb.  _ ¨I´m sick of getting assigned to worlds that end because of something important not happening, and I can tell the one I´m about to send these 4 entirely different yet similar Steven´s will end horribly, but with this sacrifice, I will save it with their help¨ _ ! The figure then sprouted fairy-like wings that weren´t connected to her back and flew up a few inches.

 

_ ¨Now that I have all the knowledge from the certain someone that can also help them, I´ll have to merge it with the other three and upload it to her when there¨ _ . She then flew out of the room and into a large hallway where there were other creatures just like her, some were dressed more fancily with a long gown, others were more armored almost like warriors. The other creatures didn´t notice the youngest of them as she flew calmly and quietly to another part of the building.

 

_ `All of my other colleagues don´t know what I´m doing, they may know me as `Little Yalina´, since I´m the youngest and also the shortest, but I lived for 21 eternities, give or take a few eras, but I know this facility like how to count to 100 with only my sole three fingers´ _ . The fairy creature, now named Yalina, thought to herself.  _ ¨Now time to wait for those four versions of the Crystal Gems to return and show the artifact to him, that will be the trigger-event¨ _ .

 

Yalina settled down on a cushioned seat and began looking over a book huge for her, it was the rule book for her kind, to give you an idea how many rules are in there, it makes Homeworlds old rules look like they live in total anarchy. Anyway, Yalina read a rule that always bugged her when she read it `Mid-fairies won´t interfere with the development of any universe, dimension, or timeline, for any reason´, the word ¨won´t¨ is what got her thinking ¨this means we are able to do this but why aren´t we allowed?¨.

 

Yalina knew that if a being from another dimension met their version of themselves or caused to much damage in that dimension the chances of an unstable balance would be sky-high, and the 2 worlds would fuse, in a bad way.

 

But thankfully for Yalina, she had a plan to bypass that law…

____________________________________________________________________________

(The beach house, 10 AM...)

Steven, now fully awake and dressed, was eating breakfast, as he was chewing away on a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles, he wondered when the gems would come back.

 

¨They said they´d come back in the morning, I guess it was a lot harder than they thought¨. Steven said looking towards the warp pad. ¨Well might as well do something for the time being¨. Steven then heard pounding on the door.

 

¨Steven, Steven, Steven! Open up! I have something to show you something incredible¨. The voice was of Ronaldo Fryman, Beach City´s local conspiracy theorist, he was in his usual clothes, and curly french fry hair (though he was largely unaware of the fact). ¨There was a strange energy reading last night, and if you´re asking how I know this I set up a DIY ultra-powered electromagnetic detector on the lighthouse with my allowance from working in the fry shop¨!

 

Steven sighed with hints of annoyance, he knew Ronaldo wasn´t easy to get rid of when he has something in his mind, so he just did the usual routine of dealing with him; Just try to listen to him and correct whatever misunderstandings he made. He got up from the counter and to the door to let him in.

 

¨Steven I have important news¨! Exclaimed Ronaldo as he whipped out a blue folder containing a bunch of papers, Steven knew it would be one long morning till Ronaldo left.

 

¨Let me guess, you solved the mystery of the Roswell crash site¨? He guessed sarcastically without letting the tone show.

 

¨I wish! But no! I may be the first person to ever record this ever happening¨! He said getting out a piles worth of paper revealing it to be energy readings of electromagnetic frequencies. ¨There has been an incredibly large spike of electromagnetic energy and according to these readings whatever caused it had to the size of a small basketball and could keep electromagnetic waves as powerful as to cause a noticeable dent in Earths magnetic field solely concentrated on itself¨.

 

¨Very interesting Ronaldo but as much this seems weird, I´m pretty sure it just may be the warp pad or temple door activating¨. Explained Steven saying the most logical explanation he could think of.

 

¨Are you sure? Then how do you explain that it moves like a ghostly orb¨? He said pulling out another paper showing off a map that indicated some sort of movement or something. Now Steven knew that either Ronaldo was on to something or an eagle for some reason was carrying a magnet.

 

¨I don´t know about that. Maybe you could get a photo of it when something strange happens again¨? Suggested Steven.

 

¨That was exactly what I was thinking! I gotta be ready for when it happens¨! Ronaldo excitedly exclaimed. He quickly gathered all the papers and ran out of the house.

 

¨That was easier than the last time¨. Commented Steven.

 

Before Steven could think on what to do next the familiar sound of the warp pad activating echoed and the familiar bright flash of light making sunlight look dim. When the light finally stopped there stood Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Pearl was carrying a cone-shaped object.

 

¨Yo Steven! We´re back¨! Exclaimed Amethyst running up to Steven giving him a big hug.

 

Steven laughed. ¨So what did you guys get while on the mission¨?

 

¨We got something I thought was taken apart for parts¨. Pearl answered, setting the cone-shaped piece of technology down on the coffee table. It had a flat top and a control panel with red buttons on it, there were also gold plating over the blue crystal-like metal.

 

¨So what is it¨? Asked Steven.

 

¨From what I could remember, it´s an experimental device that allows the user to view other timelines, but due to rumors of strange events and the Rebellion happening during its development it was never powered up and the plans for building it were all lost¨. Explained Pearl, from what she heard about it, the device was supposed to show the results of different choices, like to see if it were wiser to start a kindergarten here or build an outpost in a field to learn from past experiences. It was surprisingly complex with a lot of sensitive technology in it, heck it could, theoretically, open an unstable wormhole instead of a viewing window if the power source was powerful enough.

 

¨Coooll! Can I play around with the buttons¨? Asked Steven, sure he knew it was a childish ask, but Pearl just told that it wasn´t powered, so basically it was the safest thing to do.

 

¨I don´t see why not, go ahead¨. Replied Garnet. ¨Just don´t do anything that causes any trouble¨.

 

¨Okay¨.

 

¨We´ll be in the temple if you need anything¨. Said Pearl nodding.

 

With that being said the gems went to their respective rooms, leaving Steven alone with the timeline viewer. ¨Okay Steven, I know this thing doesn´t work, but hey it still may be fun to push the buttons¨. Which was what he did, but what he didn´t know was that the universe had different plans for him when he didn´t notice a blue light flash inside the timeline viewer earlier.

____________________________________________________________________________

(In the mid-dimension, earlier...)

Yalina fluttered down a hallway of the building in her work zone carrying a leather-like satchel slung around her shoulder. What the satchel contained were several odd devices, and other random stuff including four silver robot-like weevils the size of, well… a weevil, these little bugs had tiny glowing glass-like sacs of blue energy on their backs and blue tubes down the legs ending before reaching the tips.

 

_ ¨Almost time to start the trigger-event, but first, time to check my checklist¨.  _ She then pulled a list out of a front pocket of her satchel and silently read it.

 

_ ¨Lets see here… Tricked my superiors to give me access to the equipment room to get the necessary stuff I need and copied the magi-keys, check¨. _ She turned on a corner in a T-section of a turquoise hallway. _ ¨Found the four most likely candidates to help me in my treasonous-for-good-reasons saving of an entire dimension, check¨. _

 

She then entered the room labeled ¨ _ Multiversal-displacement area _ ¨ with a magi-key.  _ ¨Copied, downloaded essential memories, and merged memories from the 4 four Connie´s into a neural-experience injector, check, gathered all necessary equipment & personal belongings and put it in my 4th-dimensional satchel, check, and finally, teleport the 4 quantoweevils into the gem-based device to power them at the right time to start the trigger event and then teleport myself into the dimension in distress before someone notices, in progress...¨.  _ Yalina finished reading it and fluttered to the control console, it had several holographic screens giving it a futuristic feel to it, in front of the control was big energy cylinder that´s the Multiversal Object Displacer.

 

The object displacer was what it could do in its name; Displace objects anywhere in the multiverse.

 

Yalina went up to the displacer and placed the four quantoweevils into the energy tube, fluttered back into the control panel, and set the controls to teleport each quantoweevil to an individually different dimension and highly specific location.

 

Then the second she pressed the holo-button, the 4 insects were instantly transported to a respective yet different location, in a flash of light.

 

_ ¨With that being done, time to wait for a few minutes at most for the trigger event to occur and then teleport myself to the dimension in peril¨ _ . Yalina said setting herself on the floor for the next few minutes.

____________________________________________________________________________

(Steven´s home, just before Steven started playing around with the Timeline Viewer...)

As Pearl was explaining what the viewer is and how it worked, the quantoweevil teleported inside the viewer and started crawling around to find a place to settle down and do its purpose; to power up powerful machinery that require a heck ton of power to even work.

 

As the weevil crawled around inside the viewer it found the place where a power source should´ve been, and strangely enough it was right next to the aged and nonfunctional sound and light systems and connected itself there so it could relieve some of its ever-infinite energy and rest, unaware what the young boy outside was about to do.

 

(Back with Steven...)

¨...It still may be fun to push the buttons¨. Steven said doing what he just said.

 

He pressed the buttons in a random order, but nothing happened at first.

 

¨Okay that was fun, now what to do next¨. Said Steven thinking on what to do next, he could see how gems were adjusting to modern Earth, hang out in Funland with Connie, or see how Jasper is doing dealing with the truth that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same person.

 

But before he could settle on a decision, he heard loud rattling coming from the coffee table.

 

¨What the...¨. Steven muttered when he saw the timeline viewer shake uncontrollably.

 

¨B-but I thought this thing d-didn´t have anything to power it up¨. He squeaked as it started sparking blue electricity around itself. ¨I gotta get gems¨!

 

Steven got off the couch and made his way to the temple door, but before he could get to the warp pad a bright flash of blue light and powerful force pushed him to the floor. ¨OOF¨!

 

The viewer had seemingly opened a portal or wormhole made out of light blue energy above itself, and apparently, for some reason, the opening was pointed directly at him and Steven started to feel a powerful force of wind sucking him into the gateway into the unknown. ¨Guys! Help¨! Steven shouted hoping to get the attention of the gems, but unfortunately, his voice was silenced by the noise of the gateway.

 

The gateway was increasing in power as the enclosed space of Stevens room created a tornado effect sucking things not directly in front of the portal, like Stevens cheeseburger backpack that was lying on side of the couch as the winds picked it up and sucked into the portal. Steven looked back in dismay that one of his most prized possessions was sent to the unknown. ¨Noo...¨ He grieved in dismay while maintaining a firm grip on the floor to avoid being sucked in, but it was getting increasingly more difficult.

 

Steven kept dragging himself to the temple door, but the force of the winds overcame his strength and he was thrown much closer to the gateway, but fortunately, he managed to grab onto a loose floorboard. ¨Guys! guys! HELP¨! Steven yelled again.

 

Fortunately, his words were granted as the temple door opened to reveal Amethyst coming out.

 

¨Yo Steven, what was that big- OH MY GOD¨! Amethyst exclaimed, seeing Steven being sucked into a gateway apparently coming from the timeline viewer, and now the gateway was starting to back away from the device.

 

¨Amethyst! Help! I can´t hold on much longer¨! Steven yelled as he felt his grip loosening, unaware that the wood he grabbed onto couldn´t much more also.

 

Amethyst quickly summoned 2 two of her signature whips, she first wrapped one of them onto something heavy in her room to make sure she also didn´t get sucked in also and the second whip she tried to whip around Steven but fate once again had different plans.

 

*SNAP* The sound of wood breaking sounded as the floorboard that Steven held onto snapped, just before Amethyst´s whip could wrap around him and the winds sent him to the gateway.

 

¨AAAAHH¨! Steven screamed in horror as he was flown to the portal.

 

He desperately managed to grab onto the Timeline Viewer, still sitting on the coffee table, as a last-ditch attempt to stop the mayhem, but unfortunately, his attempt was in vain as he just lifted the device with him and through the gateway.

 

¨HELP…¨! Was what Amethyst heard last as Steven was sucked through the gateway into the unknown.

 

The gateway shut soon after only leaving behind the mess of that a tornado had touched down in Steven´s room.

 

¨No...¨. Amethyst moaned in remorse, dissipating her whips and letting a few tears loose as the temple door closing behind her.

 

Only a few seconds later the temple door opened again as Garnet and Pearl came out.

 

¨Amethyst! What happened here¨! Asked Pearl looking around at the mess of Steven´s room. ¨And where´s Steven¨?

 

Amethyst turned around letting the others see her tears pour out of her eyes.

 

Garnet was the most taken back by this, she never predicted anything like this happening. ¨Amethyst what happened to Steven¨? She asked.

 

¨I… I don´t know¨. Was all that Amethyst could answer.

____________________________________________________________________________

(Beach City forest, in another dimension, 2 years earlier… {A/N: before the time of Gem Glow})

¨Wah- bah- gah- huh...¨ Steven muttered dizzily as he regained concious and opened his eyes. As he took in the fact that he was lying face down on grass. He lifted himself up and saw he somehow landed on his cheeseburger backpack. ¨W- where am I and how did I get here¨? Steven asked himself.

 

Then he started to remember what happened back home, with the timeline viewer and how he got sucked in, and how he grabbed it…

 

¨Wait, where is that viewer¨? Steven asked as he turned around and looked down to only it smashed into pieces.

 

¨Oh no, it´s broken¨! He said as he put the pieces into his backpack to bring back to the gems.

 

¨Okay now what do I do¨? Steven asked himself, then he realized he should either look for some familiar ground so he could find his way back to Beach City.

 

All the while carrying his now stuffed and heavy backpack, Steven is now walking through the forest but after a while, he realized he doesn´t know where he is going.

 

¨I´d know where I am actually going if all these trees weren´t in the way¨. Steven said, then he got an idea. ¨Oh right, floating powers activate¨! Steven exclaimed jumping up high and as he reached the tops of the trees and while floating around in a circle he saw the familiar setting of Beach City, including the familiar hillside with the lighthouse and temple below it. But what Steven didn´t notice was that he didn´t see his mothers leg-ship resting on the hillside, but maybe he just guessed that it was moved to the side of the left side of the hill for decency purposes.

 

¨Bingo¨.

 

Steven landed softly back on the ground and started walked towards the general direction of Beach City, as he did so he talked to himself.

 

¨Man the gems must be worried about me, I mean how would anyone feel when you get sucked through a portal into someplace unknown, but thankfully for me, it wasn´t that far away¨.

 

As Steven finished his sentence, he heard a weird noise behind him. *Fwoommm-whoooo...* He turned quickly to see 3 gateways resembling the one that brought him to the middle of the forest.

 

¨Not again...¨ Steven groaned getting behind a nearby tree to protect himself from the sucking of the gateways, but instead of a vacuum, there were 3 small `thuts´.

 

¨Huh¨? Steven peeked around the tree and saw 3 more of his signature cheeseburger backpacks.

 

¨Why is there-¨. Then 3 more things came out of the gateways, and they landed with a thud.

 

What landed on the backpacks were 3 boys that had the same body type and shape as Steven from a distance, but sported different colored hair, and types of clothes.

 

Then finally with a flash and a chorus of a *Wham!* *Bam!* and *Crash!*, 3 copies of the timeline viewer broke into pieces as they landed onto the ground awfully close to the bodies of the still unconscious boys, then the gateways closed.

 

Steven just stood there having stood away from his hiding spot from behind the tree and walked towards the 3 boys, who were all unconscious.

 

¨I better make sure they´re okay¨. Steven said as he went to the boy who is wearing a white hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers, he also had long messy grayish hair for some reason.

 

Steven rolled the boy over to show his frontside and looked at his face and saw something that shocked him to his core. The kid almost looked exactly like him! The same face shape and features, except his skin tone, which was slightly darker than his own, and most strangely he had a pointy white gemstone in the middle of his forehead. Steven had a feeling that gem seemed familiar by the point, and looking down at the sweater there was was a gray 4-pointed star printed on it. The general appearance reminded him of White Diamond.

 

¨Um… Okay, that´s weird¨. Steven definitely creeped out from the striking similarities, decided to check on the others, he was secretly hoping that the others wouldn´t look like him. ¨I´ll see if the others are fine too¨. He then went to the brown haired boy and turned him over, only to see another thing to give him a scare.

 

The brown curly haired boy also looked like him, the face shape and features were also similar, but this one´s skin tone was paler than his own and he had a blue diamond-gemstone on his chest despite the fact it mostly covered up with a blue T-shirt with a yellow star on it just like his, he also wore blue jeans, and blue sandals, this boy reminded him of Blue Diamond.

 

¨I think I´m starting to see some connection here...¨ Steven said as he went to the last boy, as he flipped him over he braced himself to expect the similarities, and he was right again, this boy had still had his face shape and features, but his skin was nicely tanned and had spikey golden-brown hair, he wore a yellow caramel shirt which had a black 5-pointed star printed on it, blue jeans, and sported a pair of yellow strapped sandals, it also should be noted that this boy sported a yellow diamond-shaped gemstone on his chest, Steven felt like this boy reminded him of Yellow Diamond.

 

¨Um, why do all these guys look like me and have the gemstones of the rest of the Diamonds¨? Steven asked himself. This day was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute, first, he was sucked through a portal from a supposedly inactive device, next, he was outside of Beach City with 3 kids that looked a lot like him. ¨What is going here? I don´t know why I am here, or why there seem to be 3 different versions of me here? I can´t just leave them here exposed to the elements with no way to guide them back, I´ll just have to wait here for them to wake up¨.

 

Steven then went to a tree and sat against it, he took off his backpack and went through the pockets of it, he found an empty journal and pen, his cellphone and charger (which he had no idea he put in there), and some money too.

 

¨Well it ain´t much, but it´s all that I got¨. He said to himself. ¨Now time to wait¨. Steven finished resting against the tree.

____________________________________________________________________________

(Mid-dimension, around the same time...)

As Yalina sat down on the floor drawing with a quill on a pad, she finished drawing a beautiful drawing of a Balanknight, powerful warriors of still unproven legend, according to what Yalina has heard about them they resembled 9-foot tall knights in blue shining armor that covered their entire bodies leaving only part of the face clear to let their sole yellow eye and what shows of their true forms; a black void. They carried huge serrated kite shields and double-edged swords, both as shiny as polished blue rhodium.

 

Balanknight´s also had some serious powers as well as to go with their supposed purpose; To protect their home dimension and apprehend rogue mid-dimension dwellers trying to change the delicate fabrics of reality to their own twisted wishes.

Their powers include incredible strength to pull themselves out of black holes, their armor allows them to adapt to one dimension they´re in at a time, no need to eat, drink, or sleep, teleportation, and a bunch more lost to the sands of time since there was no rogue mid-dimension resident for hundreds of eternities, what is left are legends, myths, and rumors, for example, the rarely heard myth of the rogue Balanknight nicknamed the `Rogue Knight´.

 

After admiring it for a while before putting it in her satchel and getting up from the floor, she then went to the control panel of the MOD and fiddled around with it until she got the right program on it.

 

_ ¨There, I programmed it to teleport what is in the displacer into the dimension in peril after a 1-minute delay¨ _ . She said activating the program and getting into the cylinder and waiting.  _ ¨I will save this dimension by any means necessary, even if it means becoming a rogue, but I will make sure that the Stevens won´t be harmed and let them know of the infinite possibilities of their choices¨. _

 

Yalina only had less than 30 seconds before she would be teleported, but as she counted the 20-second mark in her head, there was something that interrupted her.

 

*BRIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIING!* An alarm sounded in the room along with flashing orange lights in the blue-colored room.

 

_ ¨In the name of- Did they just find out of my plan already?! And I thought they suspect first of my superiors or something¨ _ . Yalina complained, counting that she had 15 seconds before she could make a clean getaway.  _ ¨Come on you big hunk of junk, just teleport me already, I´ve come too close to making it all go down the trash chute and into an incinerator¨ _ ! She then got onto her knees and started banging on the bottom of the energy cylinder with her balled up hands.

 

The doors to the room she was in opened to reveal several mid-fairies in armor carrying spears made of shiny blue metal quickly fluttering towards her.

 

¨ _ Alright rogue, it may have been hundreds of eternities since we last had a saboteur of a dimension but we all still know our moves _ ¨. The lead warrior mid-fairy said to Yalina, pointing her spear. ¨ _ Surrender now and just maybe we won´t poke holes into that skirt of yours _ ¨. Her voice was smoother and sharper than Yalina´s chirpy voice.

 

Yalina was still crouched on all 4 fours thinking on how to escape when it hit her, then she developed a devious smirk on her face.

 

She stood up and said in a confident voice. ¨ _ How about I stand and say goodbye¨ _ ? Hands on her hips.

 

¨ _ What´s that supposed to- _ ¨ The lead warrior mid-fairy was cut off when a flash of light inside of the MOD, and in the blink of an eye Yalina disappeared.

 

The other mid-fairies simply blinked in surprise and none of them spoke for a solid 10 seconds.

 

¨ _ So… what now¨ _ ? Asked one of the other mid-fairies.

 

¨ _ I´ll admit that that was one clever remark before she escaped _ ¨ Said another mid-fairy named Batalla.

 

Everyone else glared at her and shouted ¨ _ Shut up Batalla _ ¨!

____________________________________________________________________________

Original content Bio: Mid-Dimension

The Mid-Dimension is a dimension that is between all other dimensions, cross-verses, multiverses, and realites. 

What the dimension functions as is a bridge between everything, and it´s technically the biggest universe imaginable since the universe is, in theory, infinite and expanding and the fact that it exists between universes like a sheet of bubble wrap. The physics in this universe is extremely complicated to explain but what little we can say about it is that it exists on the thin line between creation and non-existence but it´s also in the middle between everything & anything imaginable, and since physics are near non-existent, time appears to not matter or is completely random in the dimension since the living beings that reside in the dimension seem to be immortal and have lived the longer than the equivalent to any timeline combined.

 

The native living beings in the dimension also developed far more superior magic and advanced technology than almost any other dimension, but their most impressive accomplishment is the dimensional viewing and transport technology, which is as easy to make like to bake a cake in the mid-dimension, due to all the powerful materials found in the complex space-like terrain of the dimension.

 

The residents of the dimension mainly catalog the dimensions that appear and are created around them & study inter-dimensional physics, but a few greedy residents have gone rogue to take over a dimension to have it all for themselves, so many residents became part of a ¨Stability Enforcement¨, making rules to maintain the stability of their society was the most difficult part since all the rules had to be thought out and written, the final product was a rule book so big and thick that it made any other rulebook in the multiverse look like it only contained almost no rules and the followers look like they live like animals.

 

The history of the Mid-Dimension is massive and highly undocumentable, mainly because of the fact that despite the native's immortality, they are not as old as the dimension completely, and the natives can die of accidental causes and reproduce, so technically there are younger and older residents with different amounts of knowledge.

 

The Mid-Dimensions residents and wildlife vary but all have names and descriptions which will be acknowledged later...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story, hope y´ all enjoy it because this one has been in my head for quite some time.
> 
> Visit my Tumblr,  
> Link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theanomalyexpert
> 
> Edit: Heads up, I won´t start making chapter 2 till we get the White Steven AU version of the Rose is Pink Diamond revelation, so sit tight readers and stay strange. ;3


End file.
